


(I Can Be Your) Whore

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, But i believe its gender neutral, Cock Worship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gen, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Intended female reader, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, correct me if im wrong, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "You almost dribble as you talk, "yes, Danny.""





	(I Can Be Your) Whore

He tugs you back roughly by your hair, a string of spit still connecting the swell of your lip and his cock. It breaks, making you flinch as the cold drips onto your chin.

You look up at him, eyes heavy as you jerk him off slowly. You squeeze your fist and rub your thumb over his tip. His stomach tightens.

Dan's eyes drip with lust, his hair pushed to the right side of his face and hanging down, casting a shadow as he leans over you. The hand that's fisted in your hair is against the drywall and so is your back as you sit with you legs open. His own are straddling you, jeans and boxers around his knees.

He swats your hand away and you let it drop, slackening your jaw and opening your mouth wide as he guides his cock in slowly, until your nose is pressed against his navel and youre choking around him, then pulling back out. He rubs his head over your lips and repeats, a smirk ever present as he watches you carefully. His grip in your hair loosens, but doesn't leave.

"You like that?" Dan asks, low, quiet, making your breath hitch and your hand twitch as you fight the urge to touch yourself. You nod slightly, trying to tell him _yes_ but your mouth is full of him.

"Fuck yeah, you do. You like my cock, don't you?"

You suck your breath in as he pulls out of you and nod, eyes wide up at him, brimming with tears from your gag reflex. You almost dribble as you talk, "yes, Danny."

He takes the head of him, thumb just below the ridge and rubs your bottom lip with it, pulling it down and baring your teeth, "I want you to say it."

Your lip slaps comically as it's released. You do as you're told.

"I love your cock," its quiet and breathless and not good enough.

"Try again."

You repeat yourself louder and he praises you, letting you suckle on his tip. The noise that leaves him is music to your ears. He tells you to kiss it, so you do, a gentle, innocent kiss to his slit. It earns your praise but when your eyes meet his heady gaze, you know he'll ask more.

"Make it feel loved, Babygirl. Kiss my cock, baby, that's it," with a voice like silk, you can't disobey.

You place your right palm flat against his shaft and pepper the left side with kisses, frantic and fleeting, nuzzling into the dark carpet of hair at his base and kissing loudly. You follow his shaft around, dropping your right hand and lifting your left as you repeat your kisses on the opposite side. He tells you how good you are and you practically purr, curling your tongue around his underside, feeling the throb of the vein and trace your way along him.

You kiss downward once again, breathing in his sweat and musk and taking his balls carefully into your mouth. Your left hand loosely works his length, idle and uncoordinated whilst you suck on his nuts and draw rewarding noises from deep in Dan's chest.

He swears as you switch hands and openly kiss the head of him, tongue circling around and teasing the gland. You pull away slightly, lips swollen and look up at him with lust blown eyes.

Dan holds your gaze, eager and waiting as you jack him. You glance at his dick in your hand and smirk back up at him, watching the almost sneer form as his hand tightens in your hair again.

"I live for your cock, Danny."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Whore by In This Moment - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GurkREc-q4I
> 
> Ive written a lot of fluff recently. Lets get d i r t y.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
